Missions in Jimmy's Vendetta
This page is a walkthrough for Jimmy's Vendetta. Story Missions Too Good to be True A riot has broken out in the prison, just like you planned. It's now or never! Run like hell and you'll be out of here. Get moving! Lost in Transit The head of the Mob is Big Sal Gravina - an old friend who sold you out then tried to have you killed in jail. He's first on the hitlist. Big Sal's gang smuggles hundreds of stolen vehicles into the US every month and sells them at a premium. Let Sal know you are back in town by trashing a shipment of cars down at the docks. Trash Trailer You tracked down Pepe Gambino. Pepe is a two-bit waste of skin who gets off on beating hookers, but he hangs around Sal Gravina like a bad smell. Maybe he can lead you closer to his boss. Follow him around, maybe Pepe has a use after all... Calling Card You just heard The Irishman is still alive. Tom Brodie, the dirty Irish bastard, you worked with him for years, but that didn't stop him from framing you to cover his tracks. That crazy fucker has a death wish, I guess it's up to you to make that wish to come true. Workd is that he's running a gas racket. Blow up a couple of his gas stations. That'll let Tom know you're looking for him. Taking the Mick Looks like Tom's up to his old tricks, bullying shopkeepers for small change. His goons are pounding the streets, dishing out threats, thrashings or worse. Somebody needs to rein them in. Beat the Irish thugs and make an example of the others to see. Don't kill them either, you want these fuckwits to show their scars around the neighbourhood. The Good Word Selling black market weapons brings in big money for Sal Gravina. He doesn't car what his street dealers sell or who they sell it to, even kids. Find the dealers and beat some social responsibility into them. No guns though - practice what you preach! Paddy Wagon Tom Brodie's boys hijacked a truckload of cigarettes. The truck is just sitting in a yeard over by the Dipton Bridge while the micks figure out what to do with it. You know a guy in Hunters who buys cigarettes in bulk... so help yourself. Tanker Trouble Sal Gravina runs smuggled gas across the country in tankers. Each tanker is worth thousands of dollars to him. It would be a great shame if his trucks got destroyed somehow. Gas in so flamable after all... Destroy the tankers. Sound and Fury The Irishman's crew stole 30 grand worth of fur coats from a warehouse at the port. That's a pretty good haul, but you can't let Tom have all that cash, now can you? Destroy the crates containing the coats so that they can't be sold. I Got The Stones You got the low-down on Frankie Stones. He's a high-up mobster from out of town is here to discuss the end of a long running turf war. That asswipe Gravina's going to havea lot of explaining to go to the Commission when Stones shows up dead. Pass the Potcheen Destroy the Hill of Tara Bar. Kill all of the Gangmembers and shoot up all of the Bar (The Booze, Jukebox, and Windows). Then head to the safe zone. The Red Hand Gang Cut The Blarney In Defense of the Prosecution The Lobotomy Revolution Capo Capping Account Closed To Trap a Trapper Tam in a Jam The Don The Big Boss Car Thefts Shubert Pickup Theft Steal the Shubert Pickup near the entrance to the Southport Tunnel (Be Careful, The Driver has a Colt M1911A1) and deliver it to the garage in the Port. Smith Coupe Theft Chase down and steal the supercharged Smith Coupe driving around Midtown, you could try to block it's path and pull the driver out, shoot the driver (who carries a Colt M1911A1) or ram into it, causing the car to stop and pull the driver out. Then take the car to garage at the Port. Hank Fuel Truck Theft Drive over to the Fuel Truck from the fuel depot in North Millville and drive over to the garage in the Port. But be careful, Gasoline and car Crashes don't go together too well. Shubert Beverly Theft Drive or walk to the Supercharged Shubert Beverly parked by Giuseppe's Shop in Little Italy and drive it back to the Oyster Bay Safehouse. But be careful, the car's License Plate is wanted by the police, so it would be a good idea to head over to The Bodyshop and change the license plate before going anywhere, as time spent in the bodyshop would not count towards mission time. Shubert Hearse Theft GAI 353 Military Truck Theft Berkley Kingfisher Theft Jefferson Provincial Theft Potomac Indian Theft Walker Rocket Theft Police Bus Theft Ascot Bailey Theft Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Jimmy's Vendetta